Nick Burkhardts Secrets Revealed
by millie345
Summary: What will happen when Juliette, Hank and Wu discover the secrets that Nick has been keeping from them? watching the show fanfiction. The actual summary is in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Nick Burkhardt Secrets Are Revealed

* * *

 **Summary: It was a normal day for Nick, well as normal as a day could be for a Grimm, when all of a sudden Nick, Juliette, Hank, Wu, Monroe, Rosalie and Kelly are transported to a room were all of Nick's secrets are revealed. What will happen when Juliette, Hank and Wu learn what Nick has been keeping from them? What will Kelly think of all the things her son has achieved since learning he is a Grimm? How will Nick deal with his secrets being revealed to all this friends and family?**

 **Disclaimer: This is based about a week before the final episode of season one, so Adaline will never have a chance to put Juliette in a coma, as the group is going to be watching all the episodes up until that point and then they are going to be watching the future episodes so that they can learn what happened and change the mistakes that happened.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

It was a warm summer day, Nick was sitting at his desk in the police station thinking about all the secrets his is keeping from his girlfriend and his friends, thinking about what life could be like if they knew what he is going through, with all the times he has had to go around the law to get justice even if it is not the justice he would have wanted. He knew that even if he did tell them all his secrets there wasn't any grantee that they would believe what he was telling them without thinking that he was going crazy. What he didn't know was that soon the choice to tell his girlfriend and his friends would be taken away from him. On the other side of the desk Hank has been staring straight at Nick wondering what was going on with his partner recently, thinking about all the weird cases that the two of them have been investigating recently and how one minute both of them are wondering who could have killed the victims, why and how, when suddenly Nick would come back from meeting with an eye-witness, or have been running down a lead and then suddenly have all the answers to solve the case. Hank began to wonder if his partner forgot or could no longer trust him has Nick had not spoken to or confided in about all the strange things that happened when Aunt Marie visited or how he was suddenly friends with that Monroe guy as when they first met Nick was convinced that he had something to do with girl going missing. Whatever was going on with his partner Hank hoped that Nick knew that he could trust him and would be there for him no matter what was going on in his personal life.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the police station Sergeant Wu was also wondering what was going on with Nick he was thinking about how much Nick has changed since Aunt Marie had visited his behaviour becoming more and more stranger as the days go on. He had noticed how Nick would disappear of somewhere leaving Hank by himself and come back with all the answers and solving the case really quickly. He hoped that Nick knew that all his friends would be behind him no matter the circumstances, he also hoped that in time Nick would tell them what is going on so that maybe if he needed it then his friends would be able to help him. Across the city Juliette was sat in her living room wondering about what her boyfriend was keeping from her, wondering if the trust between them had changed since Aunt Marie was here as the distant between her and Nick has grown over those few weeks since the visit. She began to wonder if the two of them would ever get back to what they had before, she wondered if Monroe or Rosalie knew or have something to do with the secrets that Nick has been keeping, she also wondered if Hank knew anything or if he was in the dark about what was going on as much as she was.

After spending most of the day either working or thinking about whether to reveal what was going on in his life, he packed up and went the Tea and Spice shop that Rosalie has took over after her brother was murdered having arranged to meet them after he was finished at work. When he arrived at the Tea and Spice shop he found Rosalie and Monroe talking to each other over the counter, as soon as he walked through the door they both turned around and smiled at him. Both Rosalie and Monroe were wondering if Nick was ok knowing that he is keeping a lot of secrets from both his girlfriend and his friends, they could guess from the look on Nick face that he had been wondering what would happen if he they knew all the secrets that he was keeping from them. As soon as Nick reached the counter Rosalie asked, "Nick, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I know that it is not a good idea, but I was thinking about telling Juliette, Hank and Wu about me being a Grimm, I don't know if I can keep this a secret anymore" Nick replied, looking at his two wesan friends.

However, before Rosalie or Monroe could persuade him that telling them was a bad idea there was a blinding bright light and when the light disappeared Nick, Rosalie and Monroe have been transported from the Tea and Spice shop and into a different room. When they looked around they found a TV along with a couple of sofas, but they weren't the only ones in the room Juliette, Hank and Wu had also been transported into the room. There was silence for a couple more minutes and then Hank questioned "What is going on? How did we get here?"

However, nobody had any idea what was going on and how they had all got here. Although they didn't have to wait long because a voice said behind them "I am sorry that you were all brought here like this but there is something that some of you guys don't know that I think you should, you guys are going to watch a show called the Grimm within which all of the things that have been going on recently will be revealed."

As soon as the voice spoke everyone turned around to look at the person who had brought them here, and when the man said the title of the show that they would be watching is called Grimm, Nick quickly gathered that the show would be about him, being the only Grimm that he knew of that is alive. The man looked at Nick and said, "I think it would be best if you explained what was going on before you guys start watching so that nobody is surprise when something unnatural happens."

Then without another word the man walked out the room.

As soon as the man was gone Juliette, Hank and Wu turned to Nick, having noticed that the man was looking at him when the man said that he should explain before they started to watch the show. They all began to wonder what Nick would have to say but they didn't have to wait long because Nick began to explain, "I guess for me it started a couple of days before my Aunt Marie visited I started see weird things, people's faces would change and I began to think that I was going crazy when my Aunt Marie told me that it was something that ran in our family, then we were attack by this person whose face changed, it wasn't long after that that I learned that I am what people call a Grimm."

"What's a Grimm?" Hank question, worried about his friend after he had admitted that he was starting to see weird things.

"Before we get to what a Grimm is, you need to know something else as first… the people who I mentioned earlier where their faces changed there is a name for them they are known as Wesan, there are all different kinds Monroe and Rosalie are both Wesan" Nick answered.

He looked at Monroe and Rosalie nodding at them to woge.

Once they both did this Juliette, Hank and Wu jumped back in surprise at seeing their faces change, before they could ask any questions Nick began to speak again, "A Grimm is basically a police man in the Wesan world, I think it will be better explained in the show."

He didn't know how to tell these people that he basically was known in history for hunting down the bad Wesan and killing them instead of allowing a court of justice to deal with them. When Rosalie and Monroe nodded in agreement with what Nick had said, when the others saw this they nodded in agreement too. When they did this they turned to the TV which began to show the show that they were told to watch in order to know what was going on.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story I hope that you enjoyed it**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot

Chapter Two: Pilot

* * *

When the TV came to life, everyone sat on the sofas that were in the room. Nick sat next to Monroe and Rosalie on one side and Juliette and Hank on the other while Wu sat in the armchair.

 **Opening Quote: "The wolf thought to himself, what a tender young creature. What a nice plump mouthful..." - The Brothers Grimm, 1812" – Little Red Riding Hood**

 **Sylvie Oster goes for a run through the forest while listening to "Sweet Dreams" on her iPod. Sylvie runs for awhile, before coming across a little porcelain figurine. She picks it up, and as she is examining it, she is suddenly attacked and killed**

"What the hell was that, it looked like an animal" Wu stated, confused knowing that there was a man that was responsible for the death of this girl.

"That was a wesan, it was a blutbad the same type of wesan that Monroe is, but unlike the wesan that attack that girl Monroe is a vegetarian" Nick explained.

 **Hank Griffin waits outside a jewelry store until Nick Burkhardt comes out with an engagement ring he bought.**

 **Nick: "Hank, what are you doing?"**

 **Hank takes a picture of Nick. Hank: "Testing out the new equipment and getting a picture of you while you're still young and innocent."**

 **Nick: "Oh, well, I am getting married once, not four times."**

 **Hank: "Oh, you're a happily ever after guy."**

Julietta smiles at Nick when this was said.

 **Nick: "Yeah." He notices a blonde woman**

 **Hank: "Detective, what are you looking at? You just bought a ring."**

 **Nick: "That's not what I'm looking at."**

 **Hank: "Come on, don't ruin it for me."**

 **Nick: "No, she wears Armani, makes low six figures, drives a BMW, and is falling for a senior partner at her law firm. Nothing but trouble, Hank."**

Julietta and Wu laugh at this while Nick just looks at Monroe and Rosalie realizing how right he was when he said this.

 **Hank: "Why can't you just look at her ass like the rest of us?"**

 **Nick: "I can't."**

 **Hank: "Come on, Nick. We have a call."**

 **Nick suddenly sees the blonde woman briefly take the appearance of a hag**

"What the hell did she just turn into" Hank said.

"She is a Hexenbiest, basically she is the wesan version of a witch" Monroe answered for Nick, knowing that this was the Hexenbiest that attack his aunt before she died.

 **Nick and Hank go to the scene of Sylvie's murder.**

 **Forest Service Officer: "The hiker flagged me down. He came through the ravine and said he saw something pretty bad. I didn't know what he was talking about until he showed me this." He points to a severed arm.**

 **Nick gets a little closer to examine the arm as flies buzz around.**

 **Forest Service Officer: "The rest of her is off-trail." He takes Nick and Hank to the rest of the body.**

 **Nick: "How do you know it's a her?"**

 **Forest Service Officer: "Because of this." He lifts up a fern leaf, revealing a pink shoe.**

 **Hank: "Woman's Nike."**

 **Nick: "What kind of animal could do this?"**

 **Forest Service Officer: "Normally, we'd be able to tell by the tracks, a bear, cougar, wolf."**

 **Hank: "Which one is it?"**

 **Forest Service Officer: "Well, that's where this gets interesting. This is the only track we found."**

 **Nick: "Hey, we got a boot print down here. We're gonna need a cast."**

 **Man: "Right away."**

 **Hank: "DNA will tell us if this is your case or ours."**

"That won't help you the DNA will just come back inconclusive" Rosalie said.

 **Nick and Hank walk away.**

 **Nick: "This sounds like what happened a month ago at Munson Creek Falls."**

 **Hank: "Same deal. Hiker and a bobcat."**

 **Nick: "But the bobcat wasn't wearing boots. Do you hear something?"**

 **Hank: "What?"**

 **Nick: "Music." He follows the sound. "Hank, we got an iPod over here."**

 **Hank: "What's this song?"**

 **Nick: "Sweet Dreams."**

 **Hank: "Eurythmics. One of their better." He begins singing. "Sweet dreams are made of these. Who am I to disagree?"**

 **Nick: "I didn't know you couldn't sing."**

This caused everyone apart from Hank to laugh.

 **Nick and Hank go to the precinct.**

 **Nick: "Until we get the DNA results, I'll run a database on violent predators in the area."**

 **Hank: "Better search beyond the metro."**

 **Nick: "Absolutely. We should also take another look at that Munson Creek Falls attack."**

 **Hank: "You'll be busy. I'll take the iPod down for prints. Back in a minute."**

 **Nick is walking through the precinct when he sees a handcuffed suspect suddenly gain reptilian features. Because he isn't paying attention where he is walking, he runs into Sergeant Wu.**

"So that's what happen, you usually have a better grasp of your surroundings" Wu said.

"Well like I said before we started watching I had no idea what was going on, I thought I was going crazy" Nick exclaimed.

 **Wu: "Hoo! Sorry, Nick. Guess I should have worn my airbag today."**

Everyone apart from Nick started to laugh.

 **When Nick looks at the suspect again, he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary.**

 **Nick's aunt, Marie Kessler, arrives at his house, pulling a trailer.**

 **Nick and Hank try to find a suspect in Sylvie's murder.**

 **Nick: "We've got 23 known predators within five square miles of the crime scene. None of them rise to the kind of violence we saw out there this morning."**

 **Hank hangs up the phone. Hank: "Just got a hit on a missing person. University student went out jogging this morning and never came back."**

 **Nick and Hank go talk to Sylvie's Roommate.**

 **Roommate: "She left at 7:30 this morning, and I'm a little freaked out, because she's always back by 8:30."**

 **Nick: "Do you have a photo of her?"**

 **Roommate: "On my iPhone."**

 **Hank: "Do you know what kind of running shoes she was wearing?"**

 **The roommate hands Nick her phone with a picture of her and Sylvie on the screen. Roommate: "Uh, pink Nikes."**

 **Nick and Hank go back to the precinct to look up information on Sylvie.**

 **Nick: "Hard to believe that's the girl we saw this morning."**

 **Hank: "Sylvie Oster, positive I.D."**

 **Nick: "Well, at least we know who she is. Man, what a way to go."**

 **Hank: "Just hope it happened fast. Man, let's get the hell out of here."**

Nick just looked at Monroe both thinking that the blutbad took his time, which would mean that the poor woman probably suffered a great deal however niether voiced this to their friends.

 **Nick: "Yeah. It's been a long day."**

 **Hank: "Big night." He tosses Nick the engagement ring he bought. "Don't blow it, Romeo." He laughs.**

 **Nick arrives home. Nick goes inside the house**

 **Nick: "Juliette?" He goes to the kitchen. "Aunt Marie. When did you get here?"**

 **Juliette: "Hey. She was here when I got home."**

 **Marie: "Sorry for the short notice."**

 **Juliette: "What, you didn't know she was coming?"**

 **Marie: "I meant to call. Sometimes I mean to do something, and I assume I usually have."**

 **Nick: "Well, how are you doing? Is everything okay?"**

 **Marie: "Not as okay as I used to be."**

 **Juliette: "She was telling me some pretty funny stories about when you were little."**

 **Nick: "Dead frog in the microwave?"**

This caused Hank, Wu and Monroe to start laughing at their friend.

 **Juliette: "Among others."**

 **Marie: "Come and give us a hug." She hugs Nick and whispers "We need to talk."**

 **Nick and Marie go outside to talk.**

 **Nick: "How bad is it?"**

 **Marie: "Two months, two weeks, two days. Nobody knows. But there are so many things I have to tell you."**

 **Nick: "Why didn't you come here sooner?"**

 **Marie: "I couldn't."**

"I don't understand why couldn't she come see you sooner?" Hank asked.

"You're about to see why" Nick replied.

 **Nick: "Why?"**

 **Marie: "Just listen to me. There are things you don't know. Things about your family."**

 **Nick: "My family? You're my family."**

 **Marie: "Have you been seeing strange things? Things that you can't explain?" Nick stays quiet. "Oh, I knew it. This is all happening so much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me, it knocked me on my ass. I couldn't move for a week."**

 **Nick: "What are you talking about?"**

 **Marie: "The misfortune of our family is already passing to you. I'm so sorry. I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous."**

"What the hell" Juliette said, confused.

Nick didn't say anything just look at her sadly.

 **Nick: What?**

 **Marie recognizes a car parked around a corner. Marie: "Oh, my God. He's here."**

 **Nick: "Who?"**

 **Marie pulls out a knife. Marie: "Hulda."**

 **Suddenly, a troll-like creature attacks Marie with a scythe. She fights back and Nick tries to help, but he is knocked on his back. Hulda is about to bring his scythe down on Marie, but Nick tackles him to the ground. Hulda gets up and smacks Nick with his scythe, just before Marie stabs him with her knife in the back. Hulda smacks her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He goes to kill her, but Nick shoots him repeatedly, killing him. Nick watches as Hulda's face changes from troll-like to a normal person. Nick then runs over to check on Marie.**

 **Marie: "Did you kill him?"**

 **Nick: "Yes."**

 **Marie: "I thought I'd lost him. They're after me."**

"Whose after her?" Juliette questioned, confused.

"Reapers, it's kind of hard to explain but it will be explained in the show" Monroe answered, knowing that he and Nick had discussed them.

 **She rips off a necklace with a key attached and hands it to Nick. "Never lose this. Guard it with your life. They'll be looking for it. Nick, your parents didn't die in a crash. They were killed." She passes out.**

 **Nick: "What?"**

 **A little while later, the police arrive, and Marie is loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher**

 **Juliette: [To an officer] "I didn't see what happened. I just heard gunshots and called 911."**

 **Nick: [To Hank] "It happened so fast. He came out of nowhere. He had that thing in his hand, and he went right for her, Hank. I had no choice."**

 **Hank: "Take it easy. Now, you go to the hospital. I'll handle this."**

 **Nick: "She said she knew him, and his name was Hulda."**

 **Hank: "I'll run his prints." He walks away.**

 **Juliette walks up to Nick. Juliette: "You want me to come with you?"**

 **Nick: "No. I'll be home as soon as I can."**

 **Juliette: "Okay. Love you."**

 **Nick draws a picture of what he saw while he waits to see Marie.**

 **Dr. Rose: "Mr. Burkhardt? She's conscious now."**

 **Nick goes into Marie's room.**

 **Marie: "You saw him, didn't you? You saw who Hulda really was."**

 **Nick: "I don't know what I saw or how you did that. What's going on?"**

 **Marie: "We have the ability to see what no one else can. When they lose control, they can't hide, and we see them for what they really are."**

"That's what a Grimm is, there are two types of Woge, one is where we want to be see and anyone can see that but the second is when we don't want to be seen but Grimm can see us for what we really are" Rosalie said.

The others just nodded.

 **Nick: "Look, you need some rest."**

 **Marie: "This is no fairy tale. The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. You are one of the last Grimms. I know it's a lot, and I wish I had more time, but everything's in my trailer. Sweetie, there's so much you still don't know."**

 **Nick: "Look, what you said about my parents..."**

 **Marie: "You're vulnerable now. You need to be careful. Don't ever lose what I gave to you."**

 **Dr. Rose: "I'm sorry, Mr. Burkhardt. You can see her again tomorrow."**

 **Nick leaves Marie's room and examines the key she gave him.**

 **Nick sits in the precinct, looking at the Scythe and thinking about the strange things he has seen recently.**

 **Hank: "Hey, Nick." He startles Nick. "You get that translated?"**

 **Nick: "Yeah. It means Reapers of the Grimms."**

"So, reapers just kill Grimms then" Juliette said, concerned for her boyfriend.

"Basically yeah" Monroe said.

 **Hank: "That fits your buddy Hulda. Wait till you hear what I got on him." They walk downstairs towards the lobby. "Hulda was from Boise, Idaho, where he worked as an accountant, but his prints came back as a Mr. Lindon from Chicago, wanted for assault, rape, and murder. But there's also warrants matching those prints in Florida and Alabama."**

 **Nick: "He was wanted for assault, rape, and murder?"**

 **Hank: "Don't let the comb-over throw you. This was a bad guy."**

 **Wu walking upstairs. Wu: "Hey, Nick, Captain wants to see you."**

 **Nick: [To Hank] "What's he want?"**

 **Hank: "Guess you'll find out." He walks away.**

 **Renard walks up to Nick. Renard: "If you had to shoot somebody, you sure picked the right guy. How you doing? You holding up?"**

 **Nick: "Yes, sir."**

 **Renard: "A first shooting is no small thing. You'll be required to see the police psychologist."**

 **Nick: "Yes, sir."**

 **Renard: "Make sure you do. Get some rest." He walks away.**

 **Nick wakes up in the middle of the night after having a dream about Juliette being attacked by Hulda.**

Juliette looks at Nick concerned knowing that he had never told her what had woke him up that night.

 **Nick gets out of bed and looks out the bedroom window at Marie's trailer. He goes to look around the inside of the trailer with a flashlight. He has a look inside the weapons cabinet and then sits down and looks at a book with drawings, including one that looks like what the blonde woman outside the jewelry store took the appearance of, called a Hexenbiest. Nick is then startled as he notices Juliette standing by him.**

"What are they?" Wu asked, curious.

"They are books written by my ancestors about different types of wesan that have been handed down for generations" Nick replied.

 **Juliette: "How long have you been down here?"**

 **Nick closes the book. Nick: "I couldn't sleep."**

 **Juliette: "What is all this?"**

 **Nick: "I don't know." He stands up and walks over to Juliette. "I'll deal with it later. I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed."**

 **They both leave the trailer and walk towards the house**

 **Juliette: "How long did you live with Marie?"**

 **Nick: "She was my mother from the time I was 12."**

 **Juliette: "After your parents died?"**

 **Nick: "Yeah."**

 **Juliette: "You didn't live in that trailer, did you?"**

 **Nick: "I didn't know she had it." He hears a cat yowl and quickly turns around.**

 **Juliette: "I think it was just a cat."**

 **Nick looks around with his flashlight. Nick: "Yeah."**

 **They both go inside.**

 **Nick and Hank get info on the boot they're looking for based on the print at the murder scene.**

 **Hank: [On the phone] "This is what we're looking for. If this is an exact match of the boot prints, it's going to be very helpful. Thanks." He hangs up.**

 **Nick: "Take a look at the lab report. DNA of the attacker is inconclusive. Still don't know if we're looking for a man or a beast."**

"Like I said DNA won't tell you anything" Rosalie said.

 **Hank: "Well, we got a lead if it wears boots. Based on the plaster cast, this is the boot we're looking for." He shows Nick a picture"**

 **A postman wearing the type of boots Nick and Hank are looking for walks down a street delivering mail.**

"That's who we are looking for isn't it" Hank and Wu said, concerned, knowing that he kidnapped a little girl.

Nick just nodded.

 **A girl in a red hoodie runs by, and he turns around and follows her.**

 **Nick goes to the hospital to visit Marie.**

 **Dr. Rose: "She's in a deep coma. There was a sudden spike in the EKG this morning, but I don't have anything definitive to tell you yet."**

 **Nick: "Will she come out of this?"**

 **Dr. Rose: "Well, all we can do is wait. Did you know about the scars?"**

 **Nick: "What scars?"**

 **Dr. Rose: "A lot of them look like knife wounds. They're all over her body. What line of work was she in?"**

"She didn't get them from her day job" Monroe said.

 **Nick: "She was a librarian." His phone rings and he answers. "Yeah. On my way." He leaves.**

 **Nick and Hank meet with Wu before talking to Robin Howell's mother and grandfather after Robin was reported missing.**

 **Mother: [Sobbing] "I don't understand. She was supposed to go straight there from school."**

 **Grandfather: "Yeah, she never showed up. I looked all over the neighborhood. Then I came right here."**

 **Wu: [To an officer] "Will you take care of them, please?"**

 **Officer: "Yeah, I got it."**

 **Wu goes to talk to Nick and Hank.**

 **Hank: "What do we know?"**

 **Wu: "Little girl on the way to her grandfather's house. Never showed up. That's him, the guy with the beard."**

 **Nick: "Do we know he's clean?"**

 **Wu: "No. We're looking into that. That's the best photo they had." He shows them a picture.**

 **Captain Renard informs officers on the situation with Robin's case.**

 **Renard: "We don't know what we got here, relative, ransom, or pedophile, and the clock is ticking. We're gonna split into teams, section off the paths she would have taken from school. Now, it's a mile and a half from the school to the house. When last seen, she was wearing purple leggings and a red sweatshirt. Make sure you have a copy of the photo and the map. You all know your sections, so let's get out there and find her."**

 **The officers disperse.**

 **Nick: "Captain."**

 **Renard: "Yeah."**

 **Nick: "When the university student was attacked, she was wearing a red sweatshirt."**

 **Renard: "The girl that was torn to pieces?"**

 **Hank: "Yeah."**

 **Renard: "Well, let's hope it's not the same guy."**

"It was the same guy wasn't it?" Rosalie asked.

Nick, Hank and Wu just nodded.

 **The postman drives his truck down a street.**

 **Nick and Hank search the area near where Robin went missing.**

 **Nick: "She's supposed to cross Hunter Lane right there and then go around the park to Hildebrand."**

 **Hank: "The old man's house is on the other side of the park, right?"**

 **Nick: "Right. 4753 Hildebrand Road. Directly across from here."**

 **Hank: "When I was a kid, I wouldn't have gone all the way around the park."**

 **Nick: "Well, the mother was very specific about the route."**

 **Hank: "Yeah, right. Kids always do what their moms tell them to do. I know I did. Come on, Nick." He and Nick go into the park.**

 **Nick: "I'll take this trail." He hears noises in the forest, which make him think about Marie saying he needs to be careful now and that he is vulnerable.**

 **Hank sees a backpack on the ground. "Nick, I got something here." He examines the backpack, which has R.H. written on it. "Robin Howell."**

 **Nick: "She must have been grabbed somewhere in this area."**

 **Hank: "Careful where you step." [On the phone] "We got a crime scene in Berkeley Park. Yeah, off Hildebrand."**

 **Nick: "Hank, we got boot prints here, same kind. He took her this way." He follows the path until he comes out of the forest on the other side. He sees a man, Monroe, get his mail, and as kids ride by him on bikes, he morphs into a Blutbad. "Hank, I got him!"**

"So that's why you thought it was him" Hank said.

Nick just nodded, knowing that he was wrong.

 **Monroe retracts as Nick runs towards him. Monroe tries to run into his house, but Nick tackles him.**

 **Nick: "Where is she? Where is she?"**

 **A little while later, the police arrive.**

 **Nick: [To Hank] "Look, I know she's in here somewhere."**

 **Wu: "You got another place to look, we'll look, but we've torn this place apart."**

 **Nick and Hank step outside**

 **Hank: "What are we doing here?"**

 **Nick: "If she's not in there, he's got her someplace else."**

 **Hank: "What do you see in this guy we don't? He's got no priors. He's clean."**

 **Nick: "He fits the profile... he's a loner, he's never been married, he lives across the street from a park."**

 **Hank: "That's not going to get him into a court unless he sues our ass." He walks away.**

"I couldn't really tell you that I saw him transform into a creature" Nick said to his partner.

 **Juliette looks out the bedroom window as Nick is in the trailer. Nick looks through some of the books and finds a picture of a Blutbad. Nick watches from across the street as the Monroe works in his house. Juliette calls, but Nick ignores the call as Monroe walks outside to the side of his house. Nick walks over to the house and peeks around the corner, only to find Monroe peeing. Monroe sniffs the air and finishes up. He then goes back inside. Nick notices the lights in the house turn off and tries to sneak away, but Monroe suddenly jumps through a window on top of Nick. He's morphed, and he slams Nick against the house.**

"A little ruff there Monroe" Rosalie said.

 **Monroe: "You shouldn't have come back." He retracts. "Okay, okay, okay. Lighten up. I'm just making a point. Come on. Let's grab a brew. And, by the way, you're paying for that window." He and Nick go inside. "You know, I never seen one of you before. I heard about you guys all my life. Never thought I'd see one up close. A Grimm. Ha! What do you know?"**

 **Nick: "You know about me?"**

 **Monroe: "Are you kidding? My folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid. How long you been at this? You seem kind of new."**

"Why would stories about Grimms scare you?" Juliette inquired.

"It's explained" Monroe exclaimed.

 **Nick: "Who are you?"**

 **Monroe: "Wow, you are new at this. What, someone in your family just die?"**

 **Nick: "My aunt's in a coma."**

 **Monroe: "Ahh, that explains it. What's her name?"**

 **Nick: "Marie Kessler."**

 **Monroe: "Oh, yeah. I heard of her. Look, I don't want any more trouble, okay? I'm not that kind of Blutbad. I don't kill anymore. I haven't in years."**

Juliette, Hank and Wu just looked at Monroe.

 **Nick: "Wait. What did you say you were?"**

 **Monroe: "Blutbad. Vulgarized by your ancestors as the big bad wolf. What, did you just get the books tonight?"**

 **Nick: "You know about the books?"**

 **Monroe: "Of course I know about the books. We all know about the books. You people started profiling us over 200 years ago. But, as you can see, I'm not that big, and I am done with the bad thing."**

 **Nick: "Well, how do you—"**

 **Monroe: "How do I stay good? Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs, and Pilates. I'm a reformed Blutbad. A Wieder Blutbad. It's a different church altogether."**

 **Nick: "Wait, you guys go to church?"**

 **Monroe: "Sure. Don't you?"**

 **Nick: "Then what she said is really happening to me. I have to stop it. How do I stop it?"**

 **Monroe: "Stop it? You can't stop it. It's who you are. So if you just got into this, you must be seeing some pretty strange things."**

 **Nick: "Yeah. I am."**

 **Monroe: "I guess that's why you're here."**

 **Nick: "No, I'm here because of the little girl."**

 **Monroe: "Still haven't found her yet?"**

 **Nick: "No. We haven't."**

 **Monroe: [Looking at the broken window] "Ah, look at this."**

Nick and Rosalie laugh at this knowing how particular Monroe is about his things.

 **Nick: "You know where she is."**

 **Monroe: "Of course I don't know where she is. Did I not just tell you about my strict regimen?"**

 **Nick: "So how many of you Blutbads are there?"**

 **Monroe: "First off, the plural is Blutbaden. And I don't know. We don't socialize much. Bad things happen when we get into a pack. Especially when we see red."**

 **Nick: "So all those things I've been seeing—"**

 **Monroe: "We're not things. Look, I'm a clockmaker, for God's sake. I don't go around abducting little girls."**

 **Nick: "Okay, then tonight in the backyard, you were marking your territory."**

 **Monroe: "I wasn't pissing on my fence for kicks."**

This caused Hank and Wu to laugh at this.

 **Nick: "Then there are more of you around here. Look, you may not know where she is, but you've got a pretty good idea who's got her."**

 **Monroe: "I don't bother the other Blutbaden, they don't bother me."**

 **Nick: "Guess what, pal? I'm not a Blutbaden. I'm a cop. And if you know who's got her, you had better tell me right now."**

 **Monroe: "Please don't threaten me."**

 **Nick grabs Monroe's shirt and pushes him against a wall. "I want to know who's got her."**

 **The postman arrives home with Robin.**

 **Postman puts Robin in a secret room under his floor. Postman: "Don't be afraid. Do you like it? It's all yours."**

 **Robin: "I just want to go home."**

 **Postman: "You are home. What do you say we hang this up?" He takes her hoodie and hangs it up next to a bunch more red jackets and sweatshirts**

"Is that how many people he's killed?" Juliette asked.

Nick, Hank and Wu just nodded.

" **Do you want a chicken pot pie?"**

 **Robin shakes her head, and the postman goes back upstairs.**

 **Monroe drives Nick towards the postman's house, swerving while sticking his head out the window, trying to catch a scent.**

 **Nick: "I really think I should drive."**

 **Monroe: "No, I'm good."**

Again, Nick and Monroe laugh at this, while Juliette, Hank and Wu look concerned for Nick's safety.

 **Nick: "If this is the same Blutbad that killed that woman in the woods—"**

 **Monroe: "Well, assuming he fed yesterday, he'll be good for a week, maybe ten days, tops. He'll just use the time to fatten her up. Whoa. I got a hit. We're close."**

 **Nick: "Did you really smell him?"**

 **Monroe: "Dude, you have no idea."**

 **Inside his house, the postman looks at one of his boots. Nearby, Monroe stops the car on a bridge.**

 **Monroe: "Okay, this is as far as we drive." He and Nick get out of the car.**

 **Nick: "He's over there?"**

 **Monroe: "Oh, he's real close." He starts to rub something on him.**

 **Nick: "What's that?"**

 **Monroe: "Wolfsbane. So he won't sense us."**

"That's why you rubbed it on me when we went to check out his place" Hank stated.

Nick just nodded.

 **Nick: "You're kidding me, right?"**

 **Monroe: "Not if you want to stay alive."**

 **Nick rubs the Wolfsbane on himself and starts walking.**

 **Monroe: "What are you doing?"**

 **Nick: "You said he was over there."**

 **Monroe: "Why don't you just call him, tell him you're coming? This way." They go below the bridge and walk through the water.**

 **Nick: "Isn't this what the bridge is for?"**

Hank laughed at this knowing he asked the same question.

 **They continue towards the house, and Monroe suddenly has to fight the urge to morph**

 **Monroe: "Sorry."**

 **Nick: "Do I need something like silver bullets?"**

 **Monroe: "What are you, an idiot?"**

This caused everyone to laugh.

 **They walk a little further and spot the postman's house.**

 **Monroe: "That's his place." He morphs.**

 **Nick: "What's happening?"**

 **Monroe: [He retracts] "I can't guarantee what'll happen if I go any closer. It's too dangerous. I might be on your side. I might be on his side. I might even go after the girl. I'm sorry. But there's nothing more I can do. I'm out of here." He runs back towards his car.**

 **Nick calls Hank, waking him up.**

 **Hank: [Answering his phone] "What?"**

 **Nick: "I found her."**

 **Inside his house, the postman sniffs the air and looks out a window.**

"He knows your there" Rosalie said.

 **He then hears Robin knocking on the door to go under the floor, and he opens it.**

 **Robin: "I want to go home."**

 **Postman: "I told you, you are home!" He closes the door.**

 **A little while later, Nick meets Hank by the bridge.**

 **Hank: "Where is he?"**

 **Nick: "He's in a house on the other side of the stream. But you have to put some of this on first." He rubs the Wolfsbane on Hank.**

 **Hank: "What the hell are you doing?"**

 **Nick: "So he doesn't smell us."**

Everyone laughs at this.

 **Hank: "We're not hunting deer. Where's backup?"**

 **Nick: "You're the only one I called."**

 **Hank: "What?"**

 **Nick: "I already cried wolf once. You think they're gonna believe me? Come on."**

 **They go below the bridge and walk through the stream.**

 **Hank: "How'd you find this place?"**

 **Nick: "Uh, the boots. I couldn't sleep, started looking at addresses, this is one of them."**

"Lair" Wu said.

 **Hank: "What's his name?"**

 **Nick: "Who?"**

 **Hank: "The guy we're looking for."**

 **Nick: "Uh, I forgot."**

Everyone apart from Nick shook their heads at this.

 **Hank: "You do know there's a bridge, right? Man."**

Everyone laughed at the similarity between the two partners.

 **They get closer to the house.**

 **Hank: "You better be right this time, buddy. You saw his boot prints, right?"**

 **Nick: "Yeah. Up there up by the house."**

 **Hank: "Exact match?"**

 **Nick: "From what I could tell, yeah."**

 **Hank: "You run his plates?"**

 **Nick: "I'm still waiting. What's the matter? Do you not trust me?"**

 **Hank: "Okay, let's do this."**

 **The postman recovers the floor door, and Nick and Hank knock. He answers the door.**

 **Postman: "Good evening. Can I help you?"**

 **He and Nick look at the postman's feet, but he isn't wearing boots. Hank: "Sorry to disturb you, sir. I'm Detective Griffin. This is Detective Burkhardt. Do you have a few minutes?"**

 **Postman: "Of course. Would you like to come in?"**

 **Hank: "That would be great." He and Nick go inside.**

 **Postman: "We can sit in here."**

 **Hank: "Nice pillows."**

 **Postman: "I did the needlepoint myself. Not that I tell everyone."**

 **A timer goes off.**

 **Postman: "Oh, pot pie's done. Just give me a moment, and then we can talk. Okay?" He goes to the kitchen.**

 **Hank: "Are you kidding me?"**

Juliette, Hank and Wu just looked at Nick.

 **Nick: "Hank, I really believe this is the right guy." He and Hank go to the kitchen.**

 **The postman sniffs the pot pie with red eyes.**

 **Hank: "Excuse me, sir?"**

 **Postman: [His eyes go back to normal] "Sorry it's taking so long, but you know how delicate crusts are."**

 **Hank: "What kind of work do you do?"**

 **Postman: "I work for the government. Like you. I'm a postman. Not the most glamorous job, but I like it."**

 **Nick: "Where were you between the hours of 2:00 and 4:00 today?"**

 **Postman: "On my route. I'd like to know what this is all about."**

 **Nick: [He shows the postman Robin's picture] "This little girl went missing today."**

 **Postman: "That's awful. You don't think I had anything to do with this, do you?"**

Nick, Hank Wu and Monroe shook their heads at this guy knowing that he did indeed have something to do with the kidnapping.

 **Hank: "We have to run down every possibility."**

 **Postman: "What possibility could have led you to me?"**

 **Nick: "We're looking for a pair of boots."**

 **Postman: "Feel free to look anywhere you want."**

 **Nick and Hank search the postman's bedroom.**

 **Hank: "If this guy had something to hide, he would have kicked us out. I'm leaving. I want to keep my job."**

Hank looked down when this was shown as he now knew Nick was right.

 **They both start walking towards the front door as the postman hums "Sweet Dreams".**

 **Postman: "Anything else?"**

 **Hank: "No. Thanks for your time. We'll see ourselves out." He and Nick leave the house.**

 **Nick: "Hank, I'm sorry. I really thought this time—"**

 **Hank: "Wait. The song."**

 **Nick: "What song?"**

 **Hank: "He was humming the same song, the one on the dead girl's iPod."**

 **They see the postman watching them. He then turns around, and the lights in the house go off. Nick and Hank kick open the front door, guns drawn, and look around the house with flashlights. The postman, morphed as a Blutbad, attacks Hank, shoving him to the ground. Nick runs at the postman, but the postman throws him to the ground and runs outside. Nick and Hank then chase after him.**

 **Hank: "Hold it."**

 **The postman keeps running, and Hank shoots him multiple times in the back. The postman falls to the ground and retracts.**

 **Nick: [He rolls the postman over] "Where is she? Where is she?"**

 **Postman: [Weakly] "Grimm." [He dies]**

Again, Juliette, Hank and Wu just looked at Nick.

 **Hank: "She's got to be in the house." He and Nick run back inside.**

 **Nick: "Robin!"**

 **Hank: "Robin! Robin!"**

 **Nick: "Robin!"**

 **Hank: "She's not here. We're gonna have to call it in. I'll find the breaker." He walks away.**

 **Nick notices water gathering around a carpet and lifts the carpet up, finding the hidden door, and he opens it. Nick: "Hank!" He goes down the stairs. "Hank, she's here! It's okay, honey. We're police." He unties Robin's hands and takes the gag out of her mouth.**

 **Hank turns the lights on and comes downstairs, and Robin hugs Nick.**

 **Hank: "I don't know how you did it, but you did it."**

 **Nick: "It's okay now. We're gonna take you home."**

 **Nick goes to the hospital and sits by Marie's bed.**

 **Nick: "There's so much I don't understand. There's so many things I need to ask you. Look, I love Juliette. I don't want anything to happen to her. I want you to know, whatever it is I'm supposed to do, I'll do it." He sees the blonde woman from outside the jewelry store filling a syringe, dressed as a doctor. "You." Nick grabs her wrist, and he is injected with the syringe. He falls to the ground woozy.**

Juliette looked at Nick concerned.

 **The woman morphs as she walks out of the room, and doctors rush into the room. The woman leaves the hospital, throwing her doctor's coat onto the ground. She then gets into a vehicle where Captain Renard is waiting**

"What the hell?" Hank said looking shocked to see the captain with the woman that just stuck and injection in his partner after trying to kill his aunt.

 **Renard: "Is she dead?"**

 **Adalind: "No. He was there."**

 **Renard: "That's unfortunate. Just have to try again. Let's hope she doesn't wake up first."**

"I don't understand. Why would the captain want my Aunt dead?" Nick stated confused.

Monroe and Rosalie look equally confused by this.

 **They drive away. Inside the hospital, Marie wakes up.**

"At least she awake now so she can give you some answers" Juliette said.

Hank and Wu nodded agreeing with her.

Monroe and Rosalie looked at Nick knowing that his Aunt didn't give him very many answers just more questions.

Nick was just confused by the fact that the captain had tried to kill his Aunt because as far as he knew the captain was a wesan so he wouldn't have a reason to kill her.

* * *

Thank you for reading my book I hope you enjoy it

Please comment let me know what you think


End file.
